In computing environments it is common to associate one or more peripheral devices with a central controller or processor. As one example, electronic gaming machines may include a plurality of peripheral devices, such as a bill validator, a coin acceptor, a ticket dispenser, a video display, and a variety of other devices. These peripheral devices are associated with, and controlled partly by, one or more gaming control units.
Generally, each peripheral also has its own internal controller. This controller may comprise a processor arranged to execute control code, or hardware embodying the control code. The code, whether in the form of executable software or embodied in hardware, controls certain aspects of the operation of the peripheral device. In the example of a gaming machine, the gaming control unit may accept signals from and transmit signals to a bill validator peripheral. The transmitted signals may include control signals such as a signal instructing the bill validator to shut off or cease operation in the event the gaming device security is compromised. The bill validator may include specific code governing the bill validation process, such as code arranged to compare scanned bill image data to a particular set of fixed bill validation data.
In many instances, it is desirable to replace a peripheral device and/or modify the executable code associated with a peripheral. For example, it may be advantageous to upgrade a peripheral device that includes new features, provides a more satisfactory game presentation, etc. It may be that the price has increased to an unacceptable level, the peripheral vendor/supplier cannot supply enough of them, the peripheral performance is inadequate, the vendor no longer makes the peripheral, or simply that an upgrade is desired.
However, updating a peripheral device and/or peripheral code generally means that a new round of expensive and time-consuming regulatory approvals are required. Every time a peripheral device is changed, an approval must be obtained from each jurisdiction in which the newly-configured gaming machine will be deployed. A gaming machine manufacturer may also need to change the relevant peripheral code, e.g., device drivers, and possibly the game code, to accommodate the new peripheral. That means that the game code for multiple games may also need to be re-submitted for approval.
It would be desirable to provide new methods and devices that overcome at least some shortcomings of the prior art.